What does Coco look like?
by Enerjack
Summary: The thought had crossed Fox's mind multiple times before. Something about Coco put him off from asking to touch her face, to feel her appearance. So one day, during class, he made a decision. CFVY Oneshot.(Now a full series of CFVY shenanigans)
1. What does Coco look like?

_What does Coco look like…?_

The thought had crossed Fox's mind multiple times before. He had no need to ask what Velvet or Yatsuhashi looked like because he already knew. Not too long after they first met, he asked to 'feel' their faces to get an idea of their appearance, and they let him with no problem(Though Velvet's turn led to some humorous results when he started petting her ears).

However, something about Coco put him off from asking to touch her face. Maybe it was intimidation, maybe shyness, maybe he didn't want a kick in the groin as a response, though that didn't seem very likely. Point was; Fox didn't know his leader/partner/friend's appearance, and the thought upset him. So one day, during class, he made a decision.

_That's it. I'm going to ask her today._

As Fox's thoughts coursed through multiple scenarios of how he'd ask his leader, Oobleck took notice of the spaced-out expression on his face.

"Mr. Fox! Please tell us how the advancement of General Jak's forces lost him the fight of the Villean Plains!"

The class stared silently at the blind hunter, who didn't need sight to feel over thirty pairs of eyes on him. The thought of touching Coco_(Whoawhat_)had distracted him from the doctor's lecture, and now he was paying the price.

If only he was as receptive in class as he was in battle...Life would be SO much easier. But life wasn't fair, and life also loved to smack people around. Fox had the scars to prove it. Fortunately, he wouldn't be getting any more out of this situation.

"Uhhh...They all tripped and fell on their own spears?"

Everyone laughed. Oobleck, however, sighed.

"Nice try, but it looks like you're the one that tripped up today. Please pay more attention next time."

"Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again," Fox hastily replied, grateful that he didn't get detention just for thinking about Coco.

* * *

"Fox?"

The familiar voice immediately brought Fox's attention, who turned around to face his team mate. "Oh, hey, Velvet."

The Faunus seemed worried, her eyebrows scrunched together and lips pursed to form a frown. "I've noticed you've been looking worried lately. Is something the matter?"

Fox didn't realize how obvious he must of been for Velvet to catch on to his problem so quickly. "Umm…" Surely, he could trust Velvet with this issue, right?

"I've...You're not exactly wrong. It's just…"

Velvet was patient, watching Fox as he took the time to gather his words.

"...It's just that I've been wondering how I should touch Coco."

If Fox saw Velvet's blush, he would've immediately screamed, _**"NOT LIKE THAT."**_

"O-Oh…!" Velvet stuttered, unsure of how she should react.

"Yeah…" Fox scratched the back of his head, unaware of the shitstorm he was heading in to. "Do you...see the trouble I'm having?"

"Err...Yes, I see, but…" At this point, Velvet was at a loss of words. Snapping her eyes shut, she shook her head furiously. "I'm sorry! I just don't think I can help you with _that_..."

Fox sighed. Of course, it's not like Velvet ever had to touch someone's face. "It's fine, it's a problem I can probably fix on my own anyway…"

Something about that statement piqued Velvet's interest. "...Problem?"

"Huh?" Fox asked, before realizing what she said. He nodded, "Yeah, pro-...Wait a second…."

His eyes narrowed, and Velvet's eyes widened. At that moment, they both realized what the other was probably thinking, and Velvet was embarrassed. Fox, however…

"...What'd you think I was talking about?" His voice was dangerously low. He'd never intentionally hurt a friend, but that fact didn't stop him from frightening the shy Faunus.

"I-...Please don't be angry, but I thought you were talking about s-"

* * *

"...You have a four?" Peter asked.

Ozpin smiled. "Go fish. Do you have a-"

**_"GOD DAMN IT, VELVET!"_**

"...Go fish." Peter muttered.

"What in the name of Dust was that…?" Glynda muttered, taking her eyes off her cards to look out the window.

"The slowly rising sails of a new ship." Ozpin said casually.

"Ozpin, no."

* * *

Velvet had ran after that, and Fox was left steaming in the hallway from more than one emotion. He was walking around the dorm building, trying to shake off the intense feelings that churned in his stomach._ The nerve…! What-I-What I said was...Why would she even thi-_

Fox came to an abrupt stop, having bumped in to someone. The stranger fell backward, giving a surprised "Oof!"

The collision snapped him out of his daze, and he frowned. "Shoot-Sorry about that!" He held out a hand, and the other took it and pulled themself up.

"Maybe this is a bad joke, but I didn't think you were THAT blind."

Fox frowned. Of course. Of all people to bump in to, it was-

"Sorry, Coco."

"No problem, Fox." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'm headin' back to bed. G'night, Fox." With a pat on the shoulder, Coco passed him, and Fox was left alone, biting his lip in frustration.

"Hey...Coco!" The words were out before he knew it, and although feelings of regret immediately came to him, he brushed them aside. It was now or never.

Coco stopped immediately. His desperate tone worried her, but she put on the tough girl act for him. Turning to face him, she put on a smile. "What's up, Fox?"  
"Uhh…"

And there went his calm demeanor right out the window.

Coco was now confused. Was Fox..._blushing_? The leader was thinking that he might have gone to her for romance advice. She was good with fashion, but she wasn't an expert at love! It flattered her, though.

...Then again, Fox wasn't the kind of person that went to people for advice. So what was it he wanted?

"Well, I was wondering if I could…touch you?"

"..."

"..."

Both of them were blushing. However, Coco decided to take it in stride. She knew immediately that that couldn't of possibly been what Fox meant. That didn't mean she wasn't going to have some fun screwing around with him, though.

With a flattered tone, she placed a hand on her chest, and said in as sultry a tone as possible, "Wow, Fox. Didn't think you were THAT bold…"

"WH-NO!" _WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP THINKING THAT._ He screamed inside his head.

"It's fine!" She raised her hands, smiling. "I'm heading to bed anyway, there's enough room for the bo-"

"NO. STOP. BAD." Fox shouted, gritting his teeth. To his frustration, Coco laughed, and he suddenly found himself being dragged across the hall. "Hey, what're-?!"

"I know what's going on, no need to worry. C'mon, I was waiting for my turn!"

"H-Hey, wait!"

* * *

"So...You were _waiting_ for me to _touch _you?" Fox blurted, surprised that Coco was actually looking forward to this.

She smiled, crossing her arms as she said with a playful tone, "Of course! It's not everyday you get to have some fun with a hot guy, you know."

"I THOUGHT YOU AGREED NOT TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Fox shouted again, irritated beyond measure. He could _feel_ Coco's cheeky grin.

"Okay, that's it!"

Without even thinking, he reached forward towards her cheeks to pull them apart.

His hands glided over something...soft, but also fuzzy. On instinct and confusion, he lightly tightened his hands, and the strange object that were not her cheeks molded to fit the shape his hands were forcing on it. Coco let out a sudden gasp. With a startled thought, Fox deadpanned.

"I'm touching your boobs, aren't I?"

"Please, go ahead.~"

Fox could only imagine how red the blush on his face was. He did, however, could imagine the amused smile that was currently on his friends face. "Hehe…" She giggled.

"...I am so sorry."

"I'm not. C'mon, don't stop now!"

Fox wasn't seen again for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hohoho! I'm back, everyone! Sorry I haven't been working on Ragekong or Jaune Arcs Revolution, but I've been busy. In fact, I've been writing _another_ au idea, which is in a nutshell, a Sonic-world-esque RWBY verse. I hope it interests you guys, Im writing an interest check soon. It'll start with Sonics story in Sonic Adventure, except with a character parallel from RWBY. Who? ...It's pretty obvious, actually.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews, and some tips on how to make my fics more humorous. Have a good night, everybody!**

**And here're some small quick 'omakes'**

* * *

"Hey, Fox!"

Fox yelped when he felt a hand on his rear.

"That's payback!"

_...This is going to be a thing, isn't it?_

* * *

"I'm not even sure these pants are my size…"

"They look pretty fine to me. Definitely make this stand out."

Fox growled at the uninvited contact.

* * *

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job!"

"...You've got to stop doing this."

* * *

"You seem to have an attraction towards our leader…"

Fox stared at his friend Yatsuhashi, unaware of the light pink on his cheeks that betrayed his next words.

"I-I do not!" He yelped, crossing his arms and turning away.

"I suppose you're right." Yatsuhashi said, a thoughtful frown on his face. Fox sighed in relief. Already too many people knew-thought, _**thought**_, that he liked Coco. Sure, she was nice. Sure, she was beautiful. Sure, her voice attracted him like the slight drip of choco-

Okay, nope. No matter how much he thought Coco was hot, he would NOT succumb to instinct. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ He scolded himself.

Then he remembered Yatsuhashi was still there, and he was observing him curiously.

"Perhaps the more accurate term is...You're totes crushing on her."

_**"GOD DAMN IT, YATSUHASHI!"**_


	2. Fox's Misfortune

When Fox entered the room, he was confused at what he was hearing. Or rather, if he was hearing the right things. It sounded as if someone was playing a video game. He could hear the virtual beeps and shooting noises, suggesting some sort of first-person. But there were also sounds of...flight?

"Uhh..." He called out, wanting to first discern who the player was.

"Oh, hello, Fox! Sorry-I was too busy playing the game to hear you walk in." There was no mistaking that accent. It was Velvet. Fox was surprised, having never known that the Faunus had a liking towards this style of gaming. Maybe it was one she gained recently? It could of been Coco. She liked dragging other people on fashion trips to Vale. Maybe she dragged Velvet in to video games?

"Is something wrong?"

_Dang it! _Fox had a bad habit of appearing as if he were staring at someone whenever he spaced out. It tended to put people on edge, and he could understand the feeling. Who wouldn't feel slightly creeped out by a pupilless fearsome warrior staring at them like he was contemplating eating you for lunch?

"Nothing, just...I don't mean to sound judgemental, but I didn't realize that you had an interest in this hobby." He walked towards Velvet and sat down next to her, watching-or listening-as she played through the game. Then he realized that he didn't even know what she was playing.

"I'm kind of surprised, too. It was Coco that dragged me in to this-" _Of course_, Fox thought, a small smile on his face. "-but she said it was only for one reason."

He frowned. Only one reason?

"What reason was that?"

"The game has your name in it. There's also a character in the game that's a rabbit, which is the type of Faunus I am...I guess that's two reasons, actually-" Velvet glanced at Fox, and was worried at what she saw. By now, she knew enough of his seemingly stoic collection of expressions to figure out that something just clicked in the huntsmen's mind.

"Fox...?" She asked. The blind huntsmen was completely still, but there was something off about the way he looked at the empty space in front of him. Velvet would of asked again to confirm that he heard her, but he spoke before she had the chance to.

"...Oh, Monty." He placed a hand on his face.

"What is it?" Velvet was _really _concerned, now.

"I think I just found the game that caused me so much torture and confusion in my old school."

All of the Faunus' worry was replaced with confusion. "What do you-"

_"Do a barrel roll!" _The game said.

* * *

"Hmm...Do you have a 6?" Glynda asked.

Oobleck frowned, giving his two 6's to the content blonde. "Do you have a-"

_**"GOD DAMN IT, STARFOX!"**_

"...4?"

"Dust, they're getting loud." Glynda scowled, looking out the window. She didn't need to turn around to know that Ozpin was smiling. "Ozpin, n-"

"Oh don't worry, this has nothing to do with romance."

Glynda looked at the headmaster suspiciously, before returning to their game.

She was too late in noticing the smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, Glynda, I'm not Foxing around when I say that."

Everyone screamed, _**"GOD DAMN IT, OZPIN!"**_

* * *

Coco's day was going fine so far. She bought the latest fashion magazine to catch up with the newest trends, she had a nice breakfast, and she even got a smile out of Yatsuhashi. It wasn't particularly hard, but it was still nice to see the gentle giant chuckling.

Of course, experience told Coco to be ready for anything that could steer a good day in to a terrible one. So when she walked by her dorm and heard Fox screaming, she barged in to the room, her minigun out.

"What's going oooon...?" Her voice faded to a stop, confusion replacing the concern on her face. From her perspective, she had no clue at all at what she was looking at.

Velvet had her face buried in her hands, and Fox was lying face-down, still as a statue, on his bed.

"O...kay, what did I miss?" She asked, casually slinging the gun over her shoulder.

Velvet leaned out of the darkness of her palms, and stared in to Coco's eyes, hidden by her sunglasses. With a surprisingly dark tone, she said,

"You missed years of pain that resurfaced because of your game, Coco."

Fox groaned in agreement, his voice muffled by the mattress.

Coco tilted her head. "What, you mean Starfox 64-"

Fox groaned again, but much more loudly.

She looked at the screen to find it paused. Her eyes went to the bottom of the T.V., to find a dialogue box. Without thinking, she read it out loud.

"Do a barrel ro-?"

"COCO, NO-"

Velvet tried to stop her, but it was too late.

* * *

_**"GFDN FDMNT CKCK!"**_

Glynda's head snapped up, a terrifying red glow emanating from her. "Again?!"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, that would be the return of the _first _ship."

His colleagues sighed. There was no getting through to Ozpin during their private moments with no one else to disturb them.

* * *

**This was also a surprise for me. I didn't expect to come back to this series, with a "Do a barrel roll" reference of all things, lmao.**

**But yeah, the oneshot got great reception! Originally, this chapter was going to be another one shot but I realized I had another comedy oneshot involving half of CFVY. Why not add it to the same series?**

**Now, this is important. Do you guys want more CFVY shenanigans? Cause if you do, I'll turn this in to a full series. I might change the title and summary, too.**

**BUT...**

**I'll need you guys to send in ideas, whether it be PM or review, doesn't matter! Do what you feel is most comfortable.**

**Also, one more thing. For those of you that are fans of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus...I have a small project coming soon.**

* * *

"...Hey, Fox?"

"Yes, Velvet?"

"You're becoming more like your father every day."

Fox was confused. He'd never mentioned anything about his family to his team, not even to Coco. So what did Velvet mean when she said that? Was this some sort of joke?

"Uhh, I don-"

"Fox, trust your instincts."

Fox still didn't get it. Then, it hit him.

"Velvet, stop-"

"Fox."

"Velvet no-"

"Do a barrel roll."

**_"GOD DAMN IT, VELVET!"_**

* * *

"THAT'S another ship setting sail."

Glynda threw her cards over her shoulder, and walked out of the room, using her Semblance to force the doors open.

"I'm done."

* * *

**In the end, even Velvet couldn't resist the temptation. That, or Coco forced her to.**


	3. A Nice Helping of Chocolate

**Wow, that took a lot faster than I thought. The reviews AND this chapter. Thank you for the ideas, everybody! For each chapter with an idea used by someone that offered it, I will put their idea in the A/N at the end of the chapter. Sometimes there'll be multiple ideas/scenarios used in one chapter. They WILL be named, by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say Fox was confused would...not be an understatement, actually. Having spent so much time with his team by now, Fox had grown accustomed to hearing strange things, so by now, the mess of Velvet shrieking and Coco gasping wouldn't be as concerning to him as it would when they barely knew each other.

He wasn't even sure if it was his presence that caused it. They'd only started right when he opened the door, but his aura didn't detect anything off. Perhaps it really was his presence?

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Judging by Velvet's screams getting cut off, leading to a muffled noise coming from her direction, Fox deduced that Coco must of walked over and shut her mouth. She even answered back, "Yep! Toootaally fine, nothing wrong at all, partner!"

Fox could hear the smile in her face. Instantly, his experience of having to put up with Coco's 'antics' warned him that there was definitely something wrong. But what?

"All right, then...I came in here to grab a textbook. I'm heading to the library to do some studying with Yatsuhashi. Any of you want to come with?"

Velvet tried to say something, but Coco's grip overpowered the Faunus.

"No thanks, we're fine. And-Fox, close the door, will ya?"

With a frown, Fox did as his leader ordered. "Okay..." Once that was done, he headed towards the bookshelf, which had a specific section made for Fox. Fortunately for him and all other blind students, Beacon had a supply of braille textbooks. Velvet did the honors of creating a separate area on the shelf for Fox to put his braille books in.

Sliding his fingers over the spines of each book, trying to find the right one, he frowned as he tried to figure out what in _hell _was going on behind him. If Coco and Velvet were trying to do something discreetly, they were failing massively.

"Mfff-Coco, what're you-"

"Shh! He doesn't know-"

"That doesn't make this right-"

"Oh please, he's touched my boobs before, this is TOTALLY alright-"

This piqued Fox's interest, though he was thankful that his team couldn't see the growing blush on his face. Ugh...That memory _still _sent shivers down his spine. Not only that, but that was also the incident responsible for the butt touches that Coco would give him every now and then.

He slowed his fingers down, now taking his time, feeling out all the letters of the books before moving on to the next. Truth be told, what ever it was that was going on behind him, it was amusing him, and he wanted to hear more.

"-I'm not going to let him touch my..._chest_!" Apparently, Velvet didn't like to use _that _word. Atleast not in the presence of others.

"Why not, Bun-bun?! It'll be fine, his hands are soft!"

"I can't believe we're actually having this discussion!"

"I can't believe that Fox hasn't realized by now that we're-"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door that made everyone freeze.

"Hello?" Called a deep voice from the other side.(**Pff-That sounds weird**) It was Yatsuhashi's voice. "Can I come in?"

Coco and Velvet looked at each other. Velvet spoke first.

"No, we're changing right now!"

"My apologies, I'll come back later."

There was an awkward silence that was penetrated only by Yatsuhashi's loud footsteps, which echoed further and further away from their dorm. Coco was snickering, Velvet sighed, and Fox was completely stiff.

"Soo.." Coco started, scratching the back of her head.

Fox sighed. "It's times like these that I am so glad I'm blind."

Coco pouted. "Aww, I was hoping I'd get more of a reaction out of you!"

"A few months ago, maybe, but not right now. I'm too...too..." He struggled to find the right words, so Velvet offered a suggestion.

"Tired?"

"No..."

"Annoyed!" Coco exclaimed.

"No, just-"

"Done?" They both said.

"Done, yes." Fox nodded. "I'm too done with this shit right now to put up with it. I come in here to get a textbook to study with Yatsu, and now I'm barging in on you two changing."

"Actually, we're as naked as butts right now-"

"COCO, NOT HELPING!" Velvet shrieked.

Fox finally found the book he was looking for. Taking it out of the shelf, he walked towards the door.

"Nope." He muttered, opening it before being stopped by Coco.

"Wait, Fox!"

Against his better judgment, he turned towards his leader. If this was another prank...

"Yes?" He asked, biting down hard to keep himself from exploding.

"Come over here a sec."

A tense few seconds passed by before Fox sighed. Setting the book down, he walked over to Coco and stopped just a few inches in front of her. "Now what?"

Without even warning him, Coco took his hand(Velvet figured out what she was about to do and covered her ears) and placed it against...

"Does it feel better without the-"

* * *

"I honestly think we should stop playing this game..." Port frowned, taking another good look at his cards.

"Why not?" Oobleck asked.

"I know why," Glynda muttered. "Every time we do, we always hear-"

_**"GOD DAMN IT, COCO!"**_

"...that..."

"You can't control the wind that blows the ships, Glynda." Ozpin said wisely.

"I'm going to throw you out a window."

"That's unprofessional."

"_You're_ unprofessional."

"I throw initiates off a cliff. What do you expect?"

* * *

Yatsuhashi sympathetically patted Fox's back as the blind huntsmen lied face-down on their desk in the library.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my friend."

"Mfmghmfgh." Fox mumbled.

* * *

**darkmoonrise312 - For some good hijinks, maybe he walks in on the girls changing, but since he can't see, he can't figure why Velvet is freaking out and Coco will toy with him somehow. And at some point someone should swap his clothes with something stupid in color. I feel sorry for torturing him, but you asked.**

**Thanks for the idea! That's this chapter for now, everybody. Also, would you like me to include other characters in here? Such as RWBY and JNPR? Leave your response in the reviews! **

**Have a Happy New Year, everybody!**


	4. What does--

**Oh by the way, might as well say it now. Any questions you have, put it in a review! I'll probably answer by the time the next chapter comes up. **

**Noob6-Comedy? Yes. More starfox and wolf reference? Sure! Romance? ...I'll try!**

* * *

Velvet finished Starfox 64 rather quickly. Surprisingly for everyone, it made Coco proud to see her teammate 'grow'. The others were unsure of how to feel from this statement, but their leader assured them that expanding ones comfort zones 'totally counts'.

Velvet wouldn't just admit it to everyone, but she took a liking to gaming now, especially the Starfox series. She looked online to search for more information about the franchise. There were some more games that she could try, but she needed new consoles for them, which she didn't find worth it unless she planned on buying more than just one game for one console.

During her searches, however, she found something interesting. Almost immediately, the mischievous side of her suggested to show this to Coco. The more rational half argued that this would only spawn more hate and tension, and may even get Coco killed.

Naturally, the side that wanted to show Coco won. She'd go out to find Coco, and then drag her in here if she had to to show her this video. It was as simple as that.

Unfortunately, things never went as planned.

...atleast, that's what she'd always thought. To her surprise, the plan went smoothly. The Faunus was about to leave, but stopped at the sound of the familiar clack of her leaders heels outside the door. _Now's my chance!_ She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Bun-bun!" Coco smiled, eliciting an eyeroll from Velvet.

"Coco, please don't call me that."

"But it's sooo fuuun!" She whined.

"If you don't stop calling me that, I swear to Dust, I will call you Coco Puffs."

The heavy gunner made a dramatic show by gasping, her hands placed over her chest. "You wouldn't!" Then the show was over. She shrugged, and walked inside their dorm. "Alright, but just don't tell everyone about that name, okay? It was bad enough in my old school."

Velvet snorted. The image of a certain blade-wielder screaming and rolling in a barrel came to mind.

"Looks like it runs in the team…"

Velvet walked in behind Coco, and without warning, pulled her towards the Faunus' laptop.

Which happened to be on her bed.

Coco took notice to this immediately.

"Well, then! I didn't think you'd be so bold, either!"

Velvet was confused. She stopped, and turned towards her leader. "What're-..." She looked at her laptop, then at the bed, then back at Coco. She put two and two together, and became a blushing mess. "NONONO!"

"I'm willing to try! What's so bad about extending your comfort zone, amIright?" Coco cheekily grinned.

It took five minutes to get Velvet to calm down. Apparently, she actually thought that Coco actually thought that they were going to do _that _right there on her bed. And that Coco would be perfectly willing! This certainly wasn't going to make interactions between them easier. Thankfully, with that event thrown out the window, Velvet proceeded to show Coco the video.

* * *

Once the video was done, Velvet turned to look at Coco's face.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful." Coco said, shocked from the video she just witnessed. Then, almost immediately, she started to giggle. This was the part that Velvet feared, the part that would probably end up getting Coco murdered.

"I am _so_ going to do the thing," She muttered, taking no notice to the giant of their team entering the dorm.

"You're going to do what?" Yatsuhashi asked, with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Perfect timing!" Coco yelled, jumping off the bed, running to Yatsuhashi, then dragging her confused friend over to the laptop.

"What're-?" Yatsuhashi began. Velvet moved out of the way to make room for the tall man.

"Shush. Watch." His leader commanded, playing the video.

After watching the video(Which elicited a few chuckles from the giant), Yatsuhashi looked at Coco with an unreadable face. Finally, he spoke.

"You're going to do the thing, aren't you?" Even before he said it, he was rather sure of the answer himself.

Coco nodded, smirking evilly. "I am indeed going to do the thing."

"Those things tend to make him mad."

"I am aware of that."

"He'll probably stop halfway through the video."

"I am also aware of that."

"Godspeed."

"Thank you."

"Uhh-Wait...I just realized." Velvet joined in.

"Yes, Bun-bun?" Coco smiled at the Faunus' pout.

"Showing Fox the video...I mean-The audio's enough, I guess, but...How can we _show _him if he's blind?"

There was a silence as all three friends considered this fact. It was Coco that answered with a lazy shrug.

"Eh, who cares, the audio'll be enough!"

* * *

When Fox saw-_heard-_all three teammates huddled together on one bed, he knew something was up. He knew he shouldn't of let Coco drag him to the laptop. He knew he shouldn't of obeyed her command to watch-_hear-_the video. Nevertheless, he did it anyway.

The lyrics that he'd heard so far were confusing. They were all about animals. Speaking of which, Coco never mentioned the title of the video, but he guessed it had something to do with the animals mentioned. Unless…?

_Wait a minute…_ He frowned. I'm _an animal...Well-My name is, but..._

_Here it comes…_ All three thought simultaneously. It was at that moment that Fox decided to voice his concerns. "Is this a tra-"

The video screamed, "_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? DINGDI-"_

Fox flipped the laptop on to the pillow, rolled off the bed, and jumped out the open window.

As he did, Velvet swore she could of heard Fox mutter, "No."

Coco fell off the bed, holding her belly in pain as she laughed harder than she ever had before. Yatsuhashi's reaction was much more controlled, his amusement coming out as not much more than a gentle laugh.

Velvet, after letting out a laugh of her own, frowned. "Do you think he'll be all right?"

Yatsuhashi answered her, Coco being too busy laughing her lungs out to respond. "I believe so. He's handled worse."

Velvet stared at her partner.

"...Alright, I may be wrong."

Velvet crawled over to her laptop and flipped it right-side up. Thankfully, it only fell on to the pillow, so it wouldn't be damaged. The video was still playing. With a tired sigh, she closed the page.

* * *

**Firehawk242-"If you're torturing Fox, have someone find that stupid song about what foxes say."**

**StrangeMindEnigma-"CFVY discovers "What Does the Fox Say?" Enough said."**

**TheMAO17-"Also, another certain reviewer suggested the team finding out about the "What does the fox say?" video. I give that idea a thumbs up."**

**There you go! Happy to please! As for the compliments and reviews, thank you everyone! I'm elated to see that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Since you guys seem to like this so much, I want to suggest checking out my other Fanfic, "Sun Ragekong." Basically, it's an AU where everything's the same, except Sun is Michael in Ragequit.**

**Have a nice day, everyone!**

* * *

Fox made sure that no one else was in their dorm. Sneaking over to Velvet's laptop, he flipped the cover open and returned to the video.

After hearing it in it's entirety, he sighed.

"...I guess it has a nice tune."

Then, he smirked.

"But I know you, Velvet. I will get my revenge…"

When he heard familiar footsteps coming towards the door, he closed the page, shut down the laptop, and jumped on to his bed.

Velvet and Coco came in carrying some shopping bags, and were confused-but relieved-to see their friend lying with only the top of their body on the edge of the bed. His legs dangled over the edge, and the sight of a certain _something _made Coco grin.

They knew enough not to mention what happened earlier, especially after Fox asked, "Mmphpmpmm?"

"Oh, this?" Velvet held up the bag, then blushed when she realized Fox couldn't see her doing that. Technically, he couldn't see at all. "I bought some new games-"

"And I!" Coco yelled, holding up a large bag with a box inside. "Got us a new console! The Wii U!"

"Mpph…" Fox frowned. "Mphmpmhm?"

"We plan on doing a group vote, but I'm excited for one particular game!" Velvet said happily, bouncing lightly on the tip of her toes.

"Mpph?" Fox asked.

"It's called Super Smash Bros. for Wii U."

At that moment, Coco walked over to Fox and tapped him lightly.

On the rear.

"Glad to see _that _isn't wearing off it's image!"

More screaming ensued from the CFVY dorm.

* * *

**Just a bit of foreshadowing :-]**


	5. Revengesort of

Velvet had dropped her scroll somewhere in the cafeteria. After finding it, she returned to her table, where Yatsuhashi was eating his own food quietly. One quick visual sweep of the table, and she soon realized that something was _very_ wrong.

"Err, Yatsuhashi…?" She called, staring at her spot on the bench.

"Yes?" He responded, looking up at his partner.

"Where's my food…?"

Yatsuhashi visibly blanched.

Right at her spot lay a tray for food that was definitely not empty before she left the table.

Yatsuhashi stared at her, unsure of what to say. On one hand, a certain someone had to face Velvet's wrath. On the other hand, _he _would have to face Velvet's wrath.

He sighed.

* * *

When she first entered the room, Coco didn't care about where she was; She just wanted some rest after an exhausting day of school. Kicking off her boots and tossing her sunglasses and beret on to her own bed at one corner of the room, she untied her corset and let it fall to the ground before jumping on to Velvet's bed, which was in the corner adjacent to Coco's. She rolled around before finally stopping, reaching in to her pocket to take out her scroll. Scrolling through her music library, she stopped at one particular song. Glancing at the title of the song that she was about to play, Coco smiled. Before it even began, she started bobbing her head to the tune that she'd come to know by heart. Then she sang.

"Some BODY once told me-"

The door slammed open.

"_**YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA." **_Velvet screamed, barging in with her arms outstretched towards Coco. She missed by an inch as the agile leader leaped on to Velvet's bed.

"IT WAS SO GOOD!" She yelled, laughing as she held her hands in front of her face as Velvet jumped on to her so that she was straddling her leader.

"YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA!" The Faunus shouted again, whacking her head.

"It was sooo good!" Coco teased, her arms flailing to shield herself from her team mate's harmless blows.

"You ate my enchilada..." Velvet whined, slowly running out of steam as she let her arms hung limp at her sides.

If Fox was there, he would've warned Velvet about the grin that he could _feel_ was plastered on Coco's face. She cupped Velvet's cheeks, and sat up. Needless to say, Velvet was confused.

Then she leaned towards the Faunus.

Then Velvet's eyes widened. _Ohmygodwhatisshedoingisheactuallygoingto-_

The world flipped, and now Coco was straddling Velvet. She moved her right hand to Velvet's shoulder, then leaned towards her ear.

"It was delicious…" She whispered.

"I hope you're talking about actual food and not something else."

They both turned as their blind companion walked into the room. Though he had only just walked in, their yells were loud enough that they reached down the hall. Along with the whisper that he managed to catch, he guessed that Coco seemed to be on top of Velvet, right on her bed.

Awkward, but satisfying to know that he was no longer getting the crappier end of the stick.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Coco huffed, rolling off her companion as she laid frozen.

Fox seemingly ignored her, walking right past her to pick up a book he'd left on his bed. When he was halfway out the room, though, he turned towards Coco, who stared curiously.

"Uhh, something u-"

Fox grabbed on to her shoulder with his free hand, and leaned in to her ear to whisper something. What ever it was, it managed to get Coco to be a blushing, stuttering mess.

With a satisfied smile, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Velvet frowned. Usually, she'd be able to pick up what it was Fox had said with her Faunus ears, but the aftershock of Coco's 'stunt' still left her dazed.

"Err, what happened?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let's just say I'm not used to tasting my own medicine…"

Velvet stared at her.

"Coco, he touched your boobs. How could you _not _b-"

"That was different. Verbal and physical are two _completely _different things, especially when I'm the initiator."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you…" Velvet murmured, though not low enough for the leader to catch what she just said. Coco threw her arms into the air.  
"I am _so_ done with you people."

* * *

**This chapter was based off a tumblr meme.**

**Sorry for the late chapter, guys! Haven't updated in a while, my motivation for this fic was slipping. I've got few ideas from the reviews, by the way! I'm starting to get in to the habit of fusing ideas in to one chapter, so you guys gotta start sending in more prompts. There'll probably be the one idea where the sole chapter will be about it if it's long enough, but eeeh. Once again, sorry! Here's a preview for the Smash Bros. chapter that will come out I-have-no-idea-when!**

* * *

"Hey, Fox!" Coco called. "We're about to play Super Smash Bros 4! Wanna join us?"  
Fox stared at them, his lips stuck in a frown. "I'd like to, but there's a problem."  
Now it was Coco who was frowning. "What?"  
"I can't tell what the hell's going on on the screen. Unless there's some option to make this game blind-friendly, then I can't play with you guys."

The leader crossed her arms, trying to think of a solution to their problem. It was Velvet that came up with the answer.

"Well, we've got surround stereo."

* * *

"Of course you would pick her." Velvet giggled.

"Why not?" The gunner frowned, gesturing towards her character. "Her fashion sense may not be the most modern, but she definitely encompasses the Goddess I am!"  
"Maybe it's because she _is _a Goddess."

"Well, why are _you_ a hedgehog?"  
"I haven't played this game very much, I'm still trying to get used to all the characters! Besides, he's really fast."

"You mean like-"  
"No."

"You're no fun."

"You're _too much_ fun."

As Fox navigated the cursor around the screen, listening to the announcer's voice calling out the names of the characters, he chose one that piqued his interest. Strangely, there was a strange scuffling noise behind him and a few whispers. Then he heard a strange, flapping noise, one he commonly heard in stores when people exchanged-.

"Why did you just give Coco five bucks, Velvet?"

The sounds stopped immediately, the background music now the only thing making noise in the room.

"...We made a bet on which character you picked, aaand…" Velvet began, scratching her head nervously.

"You betted I would pick Fox." He finished.

"Yeah…Pleasedon'tscream."

There was screaming.

* * *

"God _damn_ this lady got moves…"

"What? Is it a taunt?"

"She's poledancing. I don't know about you, but that's anything _but _a taunt."

* * *

"What's the big idea, Fox?!"

"Hey Einstein, I'm on your side!"

"I'm going to drown the both of you."

"They removed that feature in this ga-"  
"AAH."

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"You've activated my trap card!"

* * *

"This is why I didn't want to try wi-fi. We're beginners, and it doesn't make sense to go against real people who have so much more experience-" Velvet let out a whine as her character was smashed offscreen.

Coco sighed. "Still, these people look _seriously _advanced. Who the hell are they?! They gotta get a life."

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office…

"Good smash there, Peter!"

"Thank you, Bart! I certainly try my best!"

The door opened.

Oobleck and Port stared at their boss, who walked in and watched the TV screen curiously.

"...Room for one more?" Ozpin asked.


	6. Photogrharephy

**SO, we now know Velvet's "weapon" is her camera. Most think it's awesome, and so do I. I also think, however, of the hilarious possibilities that might have come from Velvet's first thought of getting a camera, before she might have thought of using it as a weapon.**

**By the way, hi I'm not dead.**

**Edit: Thank you AdamthePyromancer for catching that mistake! Edited the story to correct it.**

* * *

Things had been pretty quiet lately in Team CFVY's life. For a few weeks, nothing big really happened, besides the occasional mission or two. Yatsuhashi it as a gift from God to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet in their usually hectic lives. Coco thought so at first, too, but then craved to feel excitement again. Velvet wasn't really sure how to feel. Fox, however, knew-_knew_…

...this was only the eye of the storm, and the worst had yet to come.

The door slammed open.

"Fox! Look what I-"

Velvet Scarlatina ran in on a rather peculiar sight; Fox Alistair hiding under his bed, his pale eyes squinted.

"...Uhh, what're you…?"

"Did you _have_ to slam the door open like Shrek?"

"Oh! Sorry!" She smiled sheepishly as the huntsman crawled out from his hiding space. "But look at what I got!"

There was a brief silence as Velvet held out the mysterious object towards Fox to _look_ at.

"...Velvet, I can't look."

"...Oh, sorry!"

She walked over and placed the object in his hands. Carefully, Fox rolled it over and over, inspecting every inch of it. It felt like a rectangular, box-shaped object, but there seemed to be panels that opened on the front and on the top, along with a few buttons and what felt like a screen on the back.

"A camera?"

"Yeah!"

Fox resisted the urge to say _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"Is it just a regular old camera, or…?"

"Yup, nothing special about it. Just takes photos and that's it."

_Ohoh, that maybe what you think, but soon-__**soon**__-you will reunleash the bowels of hell unto Beacon, Velvet Scarlatina…_

"Okay." Fox kept his poker-face game going to hide his distressed thoughts from Velvet, which wasn't too hard. He was three-time winner of the poker-face championship after all, a story for another day.

Other than that, he really didn't want to upset her. It seemed like taking photos was something she wanted to get an interest into, maybe even make a hobby out of it. And if it was something she wanted, who was he to stop his own teammate?

Fox doubt that he'd be thinking the same thing when shit starts to hit the fan.

"You want to pose for a photo?" She asked.

"Sure, but what pose?"

"Doesn't matter."

Deciding to go for something ridiculous, Fox stood with his back straight, lifted up a knee, and brought his arms up at a right angle so he looked like a cactus.

"...What kind of pose is that?"

"The Cactuar kind."

* * *

There really weren't many more interesting things to do that day, besides following Velvet around as she took pictures of almost everything. Windows, trees, students, squirrels that were doing something Velvet thought was fighting but Fox didn't have the heart to tell her her wrong she was, she even took a photo of some poor blond boy who threw up into a nearby trashcan after rushing off a Bullhead.

"Exactly how many photos have you already taken?" Fox asked, hearing that familiar _SNAP_ again.

"I dunno, the only thing I know how to actually do with this is take pictures." Velvet stopped walking, looking at her camera and inspecting the buttons.

"Didn't it come with a manual?"

"Yeah, but all the pages were graffitied with some weird stuff about the camera having mystic powers."

Fox stared at her.

"...How exactly did you get this camera again?"

Velvet scratched her ears, laughing nervously. "Well…"

* * *

Velvet was taking a look around D-Bay for any item that caught her curiosity. One of them did.

"Ooh…'Selling nothing-special-about-it-just-takes-photos-and-that's-it camera...Comes with a box to carry it in.'" She moved the mouse over the images of the camera to inspect it in greater detail. The Faunus smiled eerily.

"_Mine."_

* * *

"I probably should have realized something was off, the fact that I was the only one that made a bid for it." She frowned thoughtfully, crossing her arms as she looked at the ground.

Fox shrugged. "What's done is done."

The sound of heels clacking against the ground in quick succession made the duo turn towards the source, their leader running towards them with a smile on her face.  
"10 lien says this is gonna be some sort of shenanigan," Fox immediately blurted. Velvet smiled.

"You're on."

Coco arrived, holding up her scroll with a text.

"Good news. We finally got another mission!"

"_GOD DAMN IT_." Fox screamed, passing Velvet ten lien, before frowning. He looked at Velvet, who looked back at him.

"You're bringing-"

"-the camera, yes."

"God dammit, Velvet."

* * *

Their mission was simple; Investigate a sudden surge of Grimm activity near a village outside the walls and wipe them out. Absolutely no problem at all. Team CFVY set up camp in the middle of a clearing in the forest, all but Fox sitting in a circle around a campfire holding sticks with marshmallows.

At the sound of footsteps behind her, Coco turned and saw that Fox had returned from his scouting trip.

"Fox, did you spot anything unusual?"

"Well, I can't see anything." He deadpanned.

"Hahaha." Coco rolled her eyes, returning to watching the flame cook her food. Realizing that it was on the verge of being overcooked, she pulled it out of the fire and quickly blew on it to cool it off.

Fox sat himself down between Velvet and Coco and started heating his own marshmallow-on-a-stick.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"...Velvet."

"Yees?"

"I _hear_ you taking your camera out."

"So what?!"

"You're obsessed with that camera right now."

_Gasp!_

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"D2." Yatsuhashi muttered, taking a bite out of his marshmallow.

"Hey Yats, let's take a walk 'cause I get the feeling we won't be getting peace with our dinner anytime soon," Coco frowned as the increasing volume of Fox and Velvet's argument increased.

The two of them stood up and walked off with their food while the other duo kept arguing.

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE THOSE GRIMM?"

"ARE-What."

Fox looked at their tent(Which had his weapon), being ripped to shreds by Beowolves.

"Oh _HELL_ no!" He stood up and was about to rush the three clearly inexperienced monsters, but stopped as he realized that those weren't the only ones with them. Velvet stood up too, looking at their surroundings nervously. She spotted _them_ easily, those red eyes that glowed in the dark, peeking out from the bushes. Their deep growls, reverberating through the air. The sound of panicked and clumsy hands rushing to open-

"_For real Velvet?!"_

"Lemme take a selfie!"

That was when something strange happened.

She fumbled to open the box, but in doing so pressed a hidden button. Out of it's cracks came a beam of blue light that slowly began to form a solid 3D image.

Velvet blinked at the light-copy of Fox, standing in his Cactuar pose.

"What?" Fox asked. "What happened?"

"Uhh-The box just...created a solid image of you..."

Fox stared, then walked towards his copy, feeling around the air to try and grab it.

"_That's_ what the graffiti meant about magic?" Velvet gawked, staring at the piece of art while Fox finally found it and poked his copy's face.

It was solid.

"...Screw it, a weapon's a weapon."

Fox took hold of his light copy's legs, and started swinging it towards whatever Grimm thought for some reason was a good idea to approach a man swinging himself as a weapon.

It was at that moment that Coco and Yatsuhashi returned, and stood there in confusion at the strange sight.

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Coco shrugged, whipping out her gatling gun and mowing down the rest of the Grimm.

"And I think I just found my signature weapon," Velvet murmured, already laughing in excitement at the ideas that slowly converged in her mind.

* * *

**What do you guys think? A bit rusty and I'm also, again, unsure when the next chapter will come out, but probably not anytime soon to be honest. Though I did get another hilarious idea today inspired by an easter egg in RWBY vol 1 ep 16(Check the scene where Penny shoots down the planes), one that I'll give a bit of a preview on.**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

"You named it?!"

"Yeah!"

"But-Why _Rick_ of all names?"

"Alliteration!"

"What, so his full name is suppose to be _Raptor Rick_?!"


	7. Secondharey Applications

**So now we've seen everyone's first reaction to Velvet's new weapon. This is a chapter that delves into how they decide to use it, other than letting Fox beat the crap out of other people with his copy. By the way, the omake is an omake and not considered a true part of the chapter because it's focus isn't really on "Other uses of the magic box."**

* * *

Yatsuhashi was _very_ confused when he walked into his team's room. Usually, everything was organized, tidy, pretty much reflecting that of what a higher-class student's dorm should look like, despite how ridiculous Team CFVY can be.

The room was still generally clean, except…

Velvet and Coco looked at their teammate, the latter giving a wave. "Oh hey, Yats! 'Sup?"

"I was only gone for five minutes, what happened?" He frowned.

"Well…" Coco looked at Velvet, who looked back at her. "We decided to test out Coco's magic camera-and-box, aaand-" She gestured around the room.

Almost every small object had a light-copy, standing right next to it. Light-books, light-lamps, even a light-teddy-bear. There was also a copy of Coco posing like Draw-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls on her bed.

Coco took a quick glance at it and frowned thoughtfully, turning towards the Faunus. "Hey Velvet, can your light-copies of people act on their own?"

She squinted suspiciously. "Err, no, why?"

"Well, I _was _hoping my copy could come alive."

Velvet's mouth hung open, unsure of what might come next from Coco. "...I'm scared to ask, but why?"

There was a temporary silence, then Coco's lips slowly formed a wide grin as Velvet immediately regretted asking.

"Because the things I'd do to myself-"

"COCO, _**NO**_."

"-You're telling me _you_ wouldn't try it?!"

"NO, _NO, __**N-O**_."

"Alright, alright!"

A sigh from the Faunus and the room was quiet once more.

"...Can you take clothes off of light-copies, though, like is there an actual naked body I could fu-"

* * *

**Port, Ozpin, and Oobleck waited in anticipation, Glynda eyeing her cards carefully. **

"Do you have…"

She stopped there, Port raising an eyebrow. "What?

"Just waiting," She said, almost ominously.

Oobleck frowned. "What're you waiting for?"

Ozpin looked out the window. "I believe she means-"

A loud scream reverberated throughout the school grounds, followed by what sounded like the leader of Team CFVY being kicked out of her dorm.

"-That."

"I've never heard that one before," Glynda said, "Usually, it's-"

"_**GOD DAMNIT, COCO!"**_

* * *

Fox's arms were crossed as he stared down at his fearless, awe-inspiring leader lying flat on her back on the floor outside of their dorm. "You deserved that kick-in-the-ass, you know."

"Rude," Coco muttered.

"So's slapping my ass," he retorted, before entering the dorm.

"Take me with you!" Coco yelled, holding her arm out towards the door as it slammed close. "Abandoned by my own team…" She cried, curling into a fetal position.

* * *

**An unspecified amount of time later…**

Fox wasn't sure what the commotion was about, walking into his dorm to the sound of snickering.

"I swear to God, if you guys are naked again-"

"Nono, nothing like that!" said Velvet.

Fox frowned. "Then why the laughing?"

"I'm using you as a footstool," said Coco.

It was true; There was a light-copy of Fox on all fours with Coco resting her legs on him.

Fox sighed.

"God damn it, Coco…"

"You are exactly where you belong; _Beneath_ me."

* * *

**Another unspecified amount of time later…**

Yatsuhashi frowned as Fox sat down next to him in the cafeteria.

"Where's your fork?" He asked.

Fox sighed. "Apparently, they ran out. Some 1st years thought it'd be fun to have a fork war. Atleast they took it outside..."

Suddenly, a loud, young voice screamed from outside.

"_JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"_

Fox slammed his face onto the table. "God damn, they're loud."

Yatsuhashi frowned thoughtfully, and then blinked as an idea came to mind.

"Velvet?"

"Yes, Yatsu?" She looked over from the opposite side of the table.

Yatsu gave her a smile and nodded towards her camera, and then to his fork. She made a silent 'Ooh' in understanding, and smiled back.

"I _hear_ you guys plotting something."

A few seconds later, he felt something drop on his head. Reaching up to take it, he realized it was a fork.

"Uhh, where'd you get th-"

"Light-copy," Velvet answered immediately.

Fox frowned. "Huh...About time that thing stopped being annoying."

"Umm, excuse me?"

The three turned towards a student they'd never seen before.

"I saw you use your camera to make that fork, and I was wondering if you could do that for me, too?"

Velvet looked at her teammates then back at the stranger. "Sure, alri-"

"Hey, could you do that for me, too?"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Same here!"

"I WANT THAT CAMERA."

Suddenly, a large amount of people stood up and began forming a crowd around Velvet who looked around confused and worried. They were blind to Fox's face reuniting with the table and Yatsu sighing.

"God damn it, Yatsu." Fox muttered.

* * *

**Another another unspecified amount of time later…**

"But can it copy actual food?" Coco voiced.

Velvet and her stared at each other.

"...Let's see," the Faunus responded, then took out her camera and placed a potato chip on the bed. She took a picture, and placed the camera into her box.

Coco watched excitedly as she pressed the button and a copy of the chip slowly formed. She grabbed it and immediately bit it.

"...Well?" Velvet asked, watching Coco chew, who shrugged.

"No taste, but it seems food-worthy enough. It disappears after a while, right?"

Velvet nodded. "Yeah, I can make it disappear if I want, too." Velvet pressed the button again, and Coco felt the chip fade away. As it did, she smiled.

"I have an idea."

Coco barely had time to finish her sentence before Velvet sighed.

"Oh, no."

A few minutes later, Yatsu and Fox walked into the strange sight of-

"Okay, what now?" Fox asked.

"They..made a whole buffet with the camera." Yatsuhashi answered, staring at the wide table that somehow just managed to fit in their room. Velvet was sitting on her bed, reading. Coco, on the other hand, sat on the other end of the table, facing Yatsuhashi and Fox with her fingers interlocked under her chin. She grinned, and said, in her best impression of Darth Vader...

"I've been waiting for you, StarFox."

"I'm going to murder you."

"You know that I control the academy."

"They'll never find your body."

"It's foolish to come against ME."

Fox spent most of the day chasing Coco around Beacon.

* * *

**Omake**

Loud snapping noises sounded throughout the remains of Beacon.

"Velvet, I swear to God-" Fox began.

"It's not a selfie, I swear! I already took one anyway."

"_PRIORITIES-_"

"I'M TAKING A PICTURE OF THE DRAGON!"

"THAT IS _NOT_ WHAT I MEANT!"

Fox dived towards Velvet, trying to shove the camera back into her box. "FOX, BE CAREFUL!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"THAT'S IRONIC, COMING FROM YOU!"

"NOT THE BLIND JOKES AGAIN!"

Unfortunately for them, during the scuffle as the camera was shoved back into the box, Fox's arm brushed against the hidden button and they both watched as the box began to glow.

They looked at each other.

"Oh, f-"

_**KA-BLOOSH**_

From then on, everyone wondered how the hell a blue model of the Grimm Dragon midflight found itself on the ruined Beacon grounds.


End file.
